School Days
by VallirenWrites
Summary: Jay Walker was the new student at Ninjago Academy. Nya Kaen was a (somewhat) ordinary student. And Cole James was the bad boy. The struggles at the academy are coming full-force! Ninjago AU fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

Nya's POV

I stand in front of my mirror, pushing my hair back with a red headband. It springs back into place anyways, so I just give up on trying and leave it in my hair. I dress in my purple school uniform and look out the window at the clouds promising rain. Today's my first day back at Ninjago High, and I'm really nervous, especially since I'm now a freshman. I heard about a new kid coming this year…

I'm distracted by a knock on my door, and the sound of my brother's voice.

"Come on, Nya! We don't want to be late!"

"My chances of being late are about as likely as you getting straight A's." I retort, slipping on my shoes.

"Shut up."

I open the door to reveal my brother in his school uniform, with a basketball tucked under one arm as always. My brother may be captain of the basketball team, but he's never gotten a grade above a C+.

We end up running the entire way to school. Kai is late as usual, but thankfully I just make it in time by vaulting over the wall. The teachers never see me.

I put my bookbag in my locker, grabbing only a sketchbook so I can work on continuing my sketches of the campus.

Everything is going fine as I walk through the gardens by myself until I see him. The new transfer student, Jay Walker. And he's headed for trouble.


	2. Chapter 2: Who?

Jay's POV

I hate being new at school. Every single school I transfer to, there's always some kids that just want to beat me up. This time, all I wanted to do was put my textbooks into my locker. Yet immediately, I find myself faced with what is probably the gang of the school.

"Hey, newbie." One of them says. I can tell right then this is going to be trouble.

Leave me alone, please leave me alone…

Another one laughs. "Look, he's got a guitar. What are you, a street musician? This place is for the rich kids, not the poor and the dorks."

He shoves me against the locker, and is about to punch me when a voice calls out,

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

I look up to see a black-haired girl with a red headband walking towards them. The boy turns and steps aside. "Sorry, Nya-san."

She tells them to leave and offers me her hand, helping me up. "You alright?"

I nod and brush myself off, adjusting the sunglasses that came with my uniform. "I'm Jay Walker." I say, extending my hand.

She shakes it. "I'm Nya Kaen. Sorry about them back there, they're like that to all the new kids."

"It's fine. Why do they bother with me, anyways? Everyone seems to have a bone to pick with me."

"They're always jerks, but you are quite well-known. After all, your parents are famous inventors. Kids are bound to be jealous."

She turns to leave, gripping my shoulder quickly. "Look, just don't get on the wrong side of Cole's gang."

"Who's Cole?" I call after her as she walks away.

"Ask around! You'll find out!" She yells back.

I turn back towards my locker, confused. A spiky-haired boy with a basketball walks up. "Saw you almost get beaten up earlier, you okay?"

"Uh…" I'm not sure how to reply, I don't even know who he is.

He breaks into a grin. "I should probably introduce myself, huh? Kai Kaen."

"Kaen?"

"I'm Nya's brother, I'm pretty sure you already met her."

"I did. My name is…"

"Jay Walker, I know."

He indicates the acoustic guitar I'm holding. "You like playing guitar?"

"Yeah, sort of. I'm pretty good at it…"

"Hey, it's fine. I wish I could play guitar, but every time I try, it sounds like a dying animal."

That makes me laugh, then my mind turns to what Nya said.

"Who's Cole? Nya mentioned him earlier."

He looks at me, surprised. "You don't know?"

I feel kind of stupid now. "Nope…"

Kai sits down on a bench, motioning for me to sit down too. "He's the major bad boy of the school, extremely popular, very smart, has his own gang, but has never even been suspended in his life for all the trouble he's caused."

I whistle in surprise. "He's got it lucky. Is he from a rich family?"

"Yep. His father's a famous stage performer, his mother was a movie actress, and to top it off, he's going to inherit an entire casino company."

"Dang."

"I know an— and he's right there."

I look over and instantly understand what Kai means by bad boy. His sunglasses are slid down over his eyes, reflecting his tanned skin tone. His jacket is unbuttoned and his yellow tie hangs down over his white shirt. His hair is messy, yet looks incredibly cool, and he walks with a confident swagger.

My attention turns to Nya. She's walking along and I hear her call out hello to Cole. He turns to look at her, right as she trips over a loose stone.

He moves forward quickly, catching her as she falls. "Watch it, Nya!" He laughs, helping her stand.

She smiles at him. "Thanks, Cole."

I watch the two walk away, right away sensing something between them. I'm startled as he looks back and lifts his sunglasses up, revealing chocolate brown eyes. He smiles, salutes Kai and walks away with Nya.

There's a sudden sharp feeling that blossoms in my heart, and I know right then and there, even though I've never met Cole and barely know Nya, I'm jealous.


	3. Chapter 3: A Month Later

**Before we begin, thanks a lot to the reviewer Loki God of Evil for the compliments on chapters One and Two, it really made my day. Plus, you got it right, us bad boys have to stick together. Cole wants to give you a virtual high five.**

Kai's POV

It doesn't take a genius to see it. Jay's in love with Nya. Me and him have become best friends by now, as well as with Nya and him. He always gets this light blush on his face whenever she talks to him. I have no clue where Nya stands on this. Maybe I should ask her…

Nya's POV

God, I'm scared. I'm already in love with Jay. He's so funny, so kind, a great person, and he sometimes plays the guitar for me. It hurts because I know Cole likes me… At least I think so. I don't know what to think, actually.

There's a tap on my shoulder that startles me. I turn around and see Cole smiling at me, shades pushed back in his ebony-black hair.

"Ready for the field trip tomorrow?" He asks.

"Field trip?"

"You don't know?" Kai says, walking up while dribbling his basketball. "It's for our special technology class. We're going to Borg Industries."

 **I know it's short, I just wanted to end it on that note. Can you guess what's going to happen? Please review, thx!**


	4. Chapter 4: Borg Industries

**I do not own Ninjago, sadly. I just own my OC, Keiyu. All credits go to the Lego company for the Ninjago tv show. Onwards to Chapter Four: Borg Industries!**

Cole's POV

I'm sick of how Jay's acting. So superior just because he has friends. Hhmph. I hear the way he talks about me to my best friends Kai and Nya. He says he could beat me up anytime he wanted to. I'd like to see the smart-mouth try. I have about 30 gang members. He better not try to make a move on Nya. We were so close to going out. She cared about me. And now all she ever talks about is him.

"Boarding buses begins now!" The principle, Garmadon-sensei calls. His son, what was his name… Lloyd Garmadon, right. Lloyd's standing beside him.

I'm one of the first kids to board, Lloyd smiles at me as I walk past and gives me a fist-bump. We met in science class awhile ago. Not wanting to be bothered by the driver, I sit down at a back seat. Nya ends up sitting beside me, which I can't say doesn't please me. Of course, Jay sits in the next seat over, and all he does the entire trip is flirt with Nya. I'm so close to punching him when the bus pulls up to Borg Industries, but I try to walk away. I almost manage it until I hear him ask Nya out. I snap then and there, turn around, and sock him right in the jaw.

"Cole!" I hear Nya cry in shock as I run off, not entirely sure what just happened. I can hear Jay moaning in pain. Part of me feels satisfied, and the other part is wondering why I did that. But I know why. He's been Nya's friend for only a few months, I've known her for two years! She deserves so much better, and right now the only thing in my mind is hatred, for him, for having the nerve to ask Nya out, for stealing the opportunity that was supposed to be mine. I come back and mix in with the group. Right now, I content myself with how much Jay is going to pay for what he's done.

Nya's POV

I'm in shock as I step inside the building. The teachers came and saw what happened to Jay, but we managed to convince them he had just fallen hard. He's back now, fortunately his nose wasn't broken, but there's still blood trickling from it. Why would Cole do something like that? Was he jealous of Jay? I don't know, but I was really glad Jay asked me out. I said yes, but I wonder how Cole feels now. One of my friends, Keiyu, comes running up to me with her blond hair swinging.

"Nya, come on, you have got to see this!" She squeals, grabbing me by the hand. I roll my eyes, knowing her, it's something to do with boys. She's a hopeless romantic, a total flirt, and has been on more dates this year than I have in my life.

I have no choice but to follow her, and we stop at a machine with a crowd of girls that I know all around it. It's covered in hearts and a soft shade of pink with undertones of red. The light seems to pulse like a heartbeat.

"Try it, Nya!" One of the girls tells me.

"What is it?" I ask, confused.

"It's Perfect Match! It tells you your soul mate!"

"A computer can do that?" I say, but step onto the scale anyways. The computer begins to speak.

 _"Hello, Nya. You are an independent, self-confident young woman who refuses to be in a boys club. Analyzing match now…"_

Keiyu elbows me in the side, grinning. "Bet ya it's gonna be Jay!"

I watch as the light ticks up the scale, and a digital image springs up, right from my memories. I gasp in shock for the second time that day, along with all the girls around me. It's the last person I would ever think about right now, someone I almost went out with… It's Cole.

 **I love that part of the Rebooted season… That's it for this chapter! Please review, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fistfights

Jay's POV

 **Warning: Mild language and violence in this chapter.**

I don't know what prompted me to do that, but now I really regret it. I should have shut my mouth. What's Nya going to think? We've only been on a couple of dates, and I said that to Cole right in front of her…

-*flashback*-

"You should be more careful, Jay. Next time, don't get on my bad side."

"I'd like to see you try to fight me. Nya's mine, and no matter what you think or say, you'll not 'win over her', or whatever pathetic people like you do."

"You better shut your goddamn mouth, Walker." He says, clenching his hands in fists.

"You know what, I don't think I will. Lay off _my_ girl, or you'll regret it."

He punches me right in the gut, winding me. I retaliate by hitting him in the head. He kicks me to the ground and the back of my head hits the pavement.

"Pathetic." Is his only remark as he holds me down with one foot. "What made you think you could win a fight against me?"

He whistles for his gang. About ten of them step forward, and he gestures to me. "Finish the job."

And a haze of blood and pain descends on me as I get beat half to death, while my girlfriend just watches me with tears in her eyes.

-*end flashback*-

The door to the medical office opens and Nya steps in. She sits at the side of my bed and sighs.

"Jay, I didn't appreciate that."

"Nya, I just don't want him laying his hands on you, I thought you were mine!"

She stands at that remark, green eyes flashing. "I'm not _yours_ , I'm not anybody's! If that's all you want, some girl to be your possession, then go get yourself another girlfriend!"

"Nya, you don't understand!"

"Oh, I understand well enough! It seems all you care about is yourself!"

"But Nya, we're meant to be together!"

Her voice quietens and I can see tears form in her eyes. "Jay, I don't think we are…"

"What? How can you say that!?"

"It just… Never mind. Just leave me alone, and go find someone more deserving of your high and mighty selfish majesty!" She yells as she storms out of the room. She turns around, rage in her gaze. "We're done."

The door slams shut behind her, leaving me in total silence as I can hear her sobbing. It's my fault. My constant fights because I loved her too much pushed her away. One thought rings in my mind as the pain in my heart mixes with the rest of my injuries.

 _What have I done?_

 **Dear god, this was not easy to write. I've never been in a fistfight, so I have no clue how they work. The breakup scene though… I swear, that's just sad. Next chapter is the 'don't tell Jay' scene, but slightly different. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Caught

**Oh my Starclan (yeah, I'm a Warriors fan), 7 reviews already?! Thanks, you guys are awesome! First of all, I've gotten asked the question: Is Nya going to end up with Jay or Cole? My answer: You'll just heave to wait and see, but there is one I ship more, which thou shalt findeth out soon. On to chapter six… *sneaks away in ninja outfit***

Nya's POV

I'm running. I don't know where, I don't care where. The stone pathway is hard on my feet. Tears are falling, blurring my vision, I just have to get away from all of this, nothing could ever stop me…

Oww! I'm on the ground, pain shooting through my leg. I look up and see Cole leaning over me, looking worried.

"You alright?"

I shake my head frantically, more tears bursting from my eyes. He's on his knees beside me now, helping me sit up and gently asking what's wrong. I didn't want to tell anyone, but I end up explaining everything in between sobs, about what Jay said and the visit to the medical office and running away. He puts one hand on my shoulder and says something I didn't expect him to say.

"I'm sorry for how I acted. It's just… He gets on my nerves."

I smile slightly at his apology, gripping his wrist. "It's alright. He kind of had it coming."

Cole lifts my chin up with one hand, smiling. "Well, you shouldn't tell Jay about this or he'll flip out again. Heaven knows we don't need him going nuclear."

I laugh quietly at that remark before he closes the distance between us, his lips pressed to mine in an instant. I find myself leaning in more, one hand gripping the back of his hair, the other locked in his grip. My tears seem to dry just like that. I could have stayed like that for however long, but there's a thud of a book on concrete. Cole and I whip our heads around to see Jay just released from the medical office, standing beside Kai. Tears fill Jay's eyes as he turns away and runs off, leaving his mathematics textbook behind. Kai looks right at us.

"You are in so much fricking trouble."

 **And there's chapter six! I would have said something a bit stronger than frick, but… Yeah, no. Anyhow,,on the chapter, and in the words of Master Chen: Hoohoohoo, fun fun fun! Please review and have a great day, hopefully I'll be able to update Starpaw's Journey and my Tragic Love story as well! Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter 7: Heart Attacks and Salvation

**_Chapter Seven: Heart Attacks and Salvation_**

 **A/N: I'm alive! Sorry for being gone so long, had stressful stuff going on and a bad case of the writer's block. Do you know how torturous that is? I wanna keep writing for you guys! Anyways, in this chapter, we see much more and learn more about Zane, Lloyd, Kai and Morro. Yeah, there is Morroyd in this story. Mostly platonic for now. Don't like? Ignore it. Onwards to the story!**

Third person POV

Lloyd ran down the hallways to his father's office, opening the door to reveal him sitting at the desk, ramrod straight with his silver-rimmed glasses perched on his nose and matching his grey hair.

A platinum blond student Lloyd knew well stood, grabbing his books and inclining his head to the principle.

"Thank you, Mr. Garmadon." He said, turning to leave.

"I'll see what I can do about your home situation, Zane." The principal replied.

Zane smiled shyly at Lloyd as he walked past, Lloyd clapping him on the shoulder in encouragement.

The grey-haired man looked up at as Lloyd sat down across from him.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

The principal sighed. "Son, I believe you know Morro Greenwind?"

"Yeah, he's a… good friend of mine."

"We've been doing everything we can to keep him out of foster care, but he needs a home and can't live alone."

"So…?"

"Would you be alright with him living with us, Misako and Wu?"

"Yeah!"

Lloyd's father smiled. "I figured you'd be accepting of that."

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes. You may go to your next class."

Lloyd left the principal's office, running into someone.

"Watch it!" He said angrily.

"Sorry." A long, ebony-haired boy said.

Lloyd's gaze softened as he realized who the boy was. The faded green scarf and green highlights in his bangs gave it away. "Oh, sorry, Morro. I didn't know it was you."

"It's fine."

A smile lit Lloyd's face as he remembered what his father had said. "Did the principal tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"You're coming to live with us!"

Morro's eyes widened. "What?!"

Lloyd nodded eagerly.

A grin broke out on Morro's face as he wrapped his arms around his best friend. "No way!"

"Yes way!" Lloyd laughed.

Tears ran down Morro's face as he gripped Lloyd's hand. "Thank you!"

The bell rang to signal the next period. Morro waved goodbye and ran off to History. Lloyd walked into the class opposite from the principal's office, Mathematics, and took his seat beside Zane.

They were about halfway through the algebra lesson before the door opened and the school secretary stepped in.

"Is Zane Julien here?"

Zane stood. "Yes."

The secretary grimaced. "You need to go to the hospital immediately."

Zane looked shocked. "Why?"

"It's your father, Dr. Julien. He's just suffered a massive heart attack. The doctor's aren't sure if he'll live."

 **That's all for this chapter. Oh god, that cliffhanger… Please review, thanks! Ja ne!**


	8. You must read this! Critical info!

**Hey, guys. XxVallirenxX here. I have a very, very, very important notice that I need you guys to read:**

I am taking a long hiatus from . I will continue reading stories, but I will not be PMing, reviewing or updating and publishing stories. I don't know how long I'll be on hiatus, but don't expect me back soon.

I'm afraid that my Five Times story is probably going to be discontinued because there is a lot of hate towards it from my friends and some people on here, as well as an awful person called Guest, who is commenting very hurtful things on a bunch of SasuNaru stories and telling people to kill themselves. If you are this person, stop. You are ruining people's lives and passions for stories. If you see this person, report them immediately. NEEDS to know about them and figure out a way to stop this.

I'm sorry, but my SM story will never be updated again. The last two pairings are up for grabs. Let me know if you write them, I'd like to see.

I'm really in need of support. Wether it's through reviews or what, I don't mind. It's getting incredibly hard to write and I don't feel motivated by... Well, anyone. Please, please give me some support and ideas for any of my stories to help me get back on my feet. I appreciate it so much.

 **That's all I have to say. Thank you for reading this and stay strong, you are loved. XxVallirenxX out, hope to see you again soon.**


	9. Chapter 8: Reminiscing

**A/n:**

 **Hey, guys! It's been a while! *dodges frying pan* Hey! No throwing things until after the chapter!**

 **I'll hopefully start updating this more often. Anyways:**

 **This chapter is also on Zane, Lloyd and Morro. I have changed the rating to a T for future make out scenes, gay love, violence, some cursing and self-harm. Anyways, on to the story!**

Lloyd's POV

I watched in shock as Zane jumped up, spilling his books onto the floor and pausing only long enough to pick them up before sprinting out the door urgently.

I knew Zane's father, Dr. Julien was in a fragile health state, but…

 _How must he feel right now?_

Then my thoughts turned to Morro, whose parents have been dead for years. His entire life, trying to keep out of foster care. What the hell do I know, what with being the pampered son in a rich family for my entire life.

Morro Greenwind, my best friend… Alone before he met me…

I think back to when we always used to tease each other about everything. I remember telling him his last name was 'ridiculous, I mean who has a last name like that?'

His reply was: 'at least it's not Cook or Baker or Elephantdungshoveler!'

'Elephantdungshoveler?!'

'Don't ask…'

Then, three years later I found out he was hurting himself. Badly. Wearing long sleeves to cover knife marks on his wrists. Suicidal, abused by foster parents. I just managed to pull him back from the brink. Gave him a reason to keep living.

 _The fuck do I know? I don't know about_ _being cast out, about everything he went through._

Once again I find myself thinking about one particular conversation we had, when he finally decided he could fully open up to me.

 _"Lloyd, you know the reason I still have scars and bruises that didn't come from me hurting myself?"_

 _"... No…"_

 _"I—when I was 12, I figured out that I was gay… I tried to tell my foster family about it, but they hated me for that. They beat me, hurt me and yelled at me, starved me until they thought I learned being gay was wrong. I remember my father's exact words. 'If you think like that, you'll become another one of those freaks. Men and women are meant to love only each other. Anyone who thinks differently needs to be thrown out into the street.'"_

 _Lloyd spluttered in outrage. "Those—those homophobic bastards!"_

 _A melancholy smile appeared on the ebony-haired boy's face. "Get why I ran away yet?"_

 **Snap!** I feel my fist close down on the hard object in my hand, slowly focusing again when I hear whispers.

"That… That boy just crushed a metal pencil case in his fist!"

"Scary…"

"Look at his eyes, that is not normal."

Our Sensei blinked as the bell rang. "Class dismissed."

I rose out of my seat, flinging my brown bookbag onto my shoulder and storming out of the classroom.

I need to find Morro, now.

 **Aaaaaand… Done! You may now throw things! *hightails it behind my bed, ducking flying projectiles***

 ***pokes head out* Let me know what you thought of the chapter! *gets hit in the face with a rotten tomato* DAMMIT!**

 **Anyways, bye.**


	10. Chapter 9: Moving, Waiting and Hospitals

**Hey guys and girls and aliens and transgender people and ghosts and astral deities and spirits and animals and…**

 ***static***

 **Hey guys! It is 6 in the morning here in the US and I am half asleep, but I still want to write for you guys even though I've barely just woken up! *grabs coffee* Let's do this!**

Nya's POV

He's moving. Leaving. Forced to go on a Broadway show with his father. Leaving me here with an angry brother and depressed ex-boyfriend.

How the hell did this happen? And my face still hurts from where my brother punched me…

 _So you break Jay's heart, then immediately go running off with his worst enemy. Where's the honor in that?_

I clench my fist. "Fuck you and my honor. I don't care."

A platinum blond boy turns to look at me. "I am sorry, did I do something to you?"

I jump, turning towards him. "Wha—oh, um, sorry, I—uh—wasn't talking to you."

He holds out his hand. "Apology accepted. My name is Zane Julien and I am waiting here to receive news about my father."

I shake his hand. "Nya Kaen. What happened to your father?"

"Does your last name mean chaos?"

"Yeah, it does. No one's ever noticed that before."

"I study a lot."

"Oh. But… What happened to your dad?"

My eyes widen as I see a tear streak down his face, which he quickly wipes away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It—it's fine. He's.. Dying."

 **Sorry. I know this chapter is shit, but I've got a headache and I'm really tired. I honestly don't have a plotline for this anymore, so unless I can get some help/come up with something on my own, this is probably going to be either discontinued or scrapped.**

 **XxVallirenxX… Out…...trciljggyfcucftuutfcutfcifghvvgfvfhgvfghg. 63)37)37963:)79$.**


	11. The Reason I've Disappeared - Sorry!

Hey, guys.

It feels like it's been forever.

It kind of has.

* * *

First thing:

I want to thank you guys. So much. This was my first fanfiction I ever published. I was not suspecting to get so many reviews. You guys actually liked my shitty story.

* * *

I finally came up with a plotline!

This story will have two endings. One for Jaya shippers, one for Conya shippers.

It will reach a total of 25 chapters.

* * *

Just, thanks so much for everything.

* * *

Wait! This sounds like I'm saying goodbye! I'm not, I swear!

I wouldn't leave just like that.

* * *

The reason I haven't updated: I've had so many other fanfics I've been writing. I have schoolwork bogging me down and a lot of personal issues in my life. It's been too much and I basically forgot this fanfic.

* * *

So, I'm sorry. I'll try to keep updating this with longer chapters.

Thanks, you guys, for helping me with this.

See you soon.

-Val


End file.
